


Mission: Cheering You Up

by Snakeysnake6



Series: Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cheering Up, Could be seen as romantic or platonic, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sander is a Good Friend, Feral Cats, Fluff, Fluff prompt, M/M, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeysnake6/pseuds/Snakeysnake6
Summary: Remus tries to make Virgil laugh.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Fluff Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Mission: Cheering You Up

Remus had noticed something was off. Everyone had. How could they not? They all had seen Virgil sulking around for days now. They all noticed the sulking eventually turned into sadness. No matter what they tried, nobody could seem to make Virgil laugh. 

Patton had tried cheering him up with cookies and dad jokes but it didn’t seem to work. If Patton couldn’t cheer him up, who could? 

That is when Remus decided to make it his own mission to make the emo laugh.

So he started planning. What would make Virgil laugh the most? He knows he doesn’t really like the jokes he makes, they’re always a bit too gross and it weirds him out. That’s something he should cross off of the list. What Remus did know is that Virgil loved to see him mess with the others. Maybe a small, innocent prank on someone else would work. 

Remus grinned. He had an idea.

The next day he set his plan in motion. He sneaked into one of the other side’s their room and did what he had to do. Once he was done, he sneaked out and went to the living room where he found Virgil curled up on the couch with his hood up on his phone. It was obvious he didn’t want to interact with anyone. 

Remus sat down next to him anyway. He saw Virgil look up with suspicion because he never sits down quietly without saying anything. Remus just smiled in return and Virgil turned his attention back to scrolling through whatever app he was looking through. Remus patiently waited for a sign that his prank started working. 

It didn’t take long, a few minutes at most, till the two sides on the couch heard a high-pitched scream from one of the other side’s room. Remus bounced on the couch in excitement while Virgil whipped his head to the direction of the scream. They heard someone running to the living room and Roman appeared, chased by a group of feral cats. Some of the cats were hanging from Roman’s sleeve with their claws, he tried to desperately shake them off while running away from the other cats. Seeing the scene in front of him made Virgil snort with a hand over his mouth. 

After Roman ran a whole round through the kitchen and back, he jumped between them on the couch and used Remus as his shield.

“Get these evil beasts away from me! Now!” Roman demanded. A striped cat bumped his head against Virgil’s leg, and he picked him up to hold it out to Roman. The cat hissed at Roman who shrieked in response. Virgil burst out in laughter. 

Roman’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment and groaned in annoyance. “I hate both of you,” he muttered and sank out, leaving the bunch of cats around Remus and Virgil. 

The striped cat in Virgil’s hands started purring and laid down on his lap contently.   
“Evil, huh?” 

“They only are to Roman,” Remus grinned brightly as Virgil laughed again, the cats cuddling up to both of them. A soft smile stayed on Virgil’s lips as he closed his eyes as felt himself relax with the cats beside him, petting the cat in his lap.

Remus smiled, feeling proud of himself. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find my baby account on Tumblr: bblue-moon)


End file.
